


StormBreaker

by kihobebe



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Boyfriends, Dogs, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life, Storms, just boyfies being boyfies and missing each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-12 00:07:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19217602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kihobebe/pseuds/kihobebe
Summary: “Minhyuk?” Kihyun cocked his head to the side, and the black dog did the same thing, copying his movement. Only in that moment Kihyun noticed that the animal was wet, dripping water onto their leather couch.“Minhyuk!” Kihyun shouted, more urgently, and finally the man emerged from the entrance, as drenched as the dog was.“Surprise!”





	StormBreaker

**Author's Note:**

> Just some fluff because I needed it! Hope you enjoy :)

When Kihyun landed in Seoul, it was raining.

More precisely, as soon as he put foot on Korean land a storm broke out, thunders so loud they reverberated through his bones. Water started falling from the sky, so thick it seemed someone was pouring buckets from above, the sky so dark there was almost no natural light despite it being just noon.

Before he could find a taxi, he was already drenched to the bone, his hair plastered to his forehead and his expensive suit glued to his damp skin. His socks were wet in his dress shoes, and his mood, which was already sour because of the hours spent on a plane, became even worse.

What he wanted the most in that moment was to be at home, to take a warm shower, and to drink a glass of Italian red wine, the one he and Minhyuk brought back as a souvenir the last time they visited Tuscany, during the previous summer.

Speaking of Minhyuk, Kihyun hoped to find his boyfriend lounging on their sofa, preferably in some state of undress, so Kihyun could kiss every reachable bit of his skin with little to no effort.

As he tried to remember the sensation of Minhyuk's warm skin under his fingertips, a taxi stopped in front of him. He spent the whole ride home thinking of all the things he could do once he had his arms around his boyfriend's neck and his lips attached to his long neck.

His trip to Japan had lasted more than he thought it would, his client being an indecisive prick and making his work harder and longer than it was supposed to be. Kihyun had spent nineteen days abroad, and for nineteen days he pretended he didn't have a Minhyuk-shaped hole inside his heart, getting bigger every day that went by.

Minhyuk, on the other hand, wasn't afraid to show him just how much he missed his boyfriend, sending pictures of his face every single day and digging a bigger chasm in Kihyun's chest. He even sent voice recordings, some early in the mornings, some late at night, the low rumble of his voice laced with sleep and longing. It drilled under Kihyun's sternum, the yearning getting worse each day, the need to hold Minhyuk between his arms so strong it felt like a physical pull that dragged him towards another nation, across the sea.

The taxi ride seemed to prolong, traffic jams slowing the car's pace, time stretching to a point Kihyun wondered if he wasn't just living a very realistic dream and he was actually still in Japan, sleeping in the extremely uncomfortable and lumpy bed in his hotel room, the room which had been his home for almost three weeks. But it had never felt like home, because it was missing the warmth of his boyfriend's smile, the tinkling of his laugh. Nowhere that wasn't near Minhyuk could be home for Kihyun.

Cold had seeped into his bones, goosebumps erupting on his skin, and he suppressed a shiver, trying to rub his hands together to warm them up. He couldn't wait to be home. He couldn't wait to slip in Minhyuk's embrace, to finally be where he was supposed to.

 

When Kihyun unlocked the front door and got inside his apartment, he didn't find what he expected.

First, there was no Minhyuk lounging on the sofa. There was no Minhyuk in sight at all. His shoes weren't at the entrance, which meant he was probably outside, somewhere. Kihyun was quite sure he had sent a message to him, with his flight time. His boyfriend was supposed to be waiting for him.

Instead what welcomed Kihyun was a mess. A literal mess.

There were pillows thrown all around the living room, one of them torn open, its white, fluffy filling spilled on the ground. The coffee table was on its side, and the whole room made it seem as burglars had been there, trying to find something valuable between the couch cushions.

As he walked through the house, he realized that the messiness extended to both the bathroom and Minhyuk's studio, and for a second his heart stopped in his chest when he thought that someone had tried to rob them for real.

His panic level rising, he walked briskly to the bedroom only to find it spotless, the door closed and the bed perfectly made. There was just a little pile of clothes in the corner of the room, which Kihyun supposed belonged to his messy boyfriend.

Making his way back to the kitchen, his mind a little more at ease, he wondered what could have happened.

He found some sort of answer when he spotted a post-it note attached to the fridge, the yellow paper barely hanging from a corner. On it, in Minhyuk's pretty handwriting, there was scrawled:

_“Sorry for the mess, Ki!_  
_I'll be back soon!!  
_ _Min”_

At least he knew his boyfriend was the cause of the ruckus in the living room, even though he wondered how he made such a mess on his own. Sighing, he put a pot full of water on the stove and then started to put the sofa back together.

By the time the water was boiling, Kihyun heard the sound of the front door opening, and Minhyuk’s voice calling out for him.

“Kihyunnie! Where are you?”

He sounded out of breath, like he had just come back from a run around the park, and Kihyun poked his head out of the kitchen, curiosity eating him alive. Minhyuk was out of sight, still in the foyer, but in the living room, sitting on the sofa, there was a dog. Kihyun was pretty sure it wasn't there when he last looked.

“Minhyuk?” He cocked his head to the side, and the black dog did the same thing, copying his movement. Only in that moment Kihyun noticed that the animal was wet, dripping water onto their leather couch.

“Minhyuk!” Kihyun shouted, more urgently, and finally the man emerged from the entrance, as drenched as the dog was.

“Surprise!” He smiled at Kihyun, pointing at the dog and taking tiny steps into the living room. Kihyun stared in horror as he left humid imprints of his feet on the wooden floor.

“This is Stormbreaker!” He finished the introduction, patting the puppy on its head once it was in his reach. The dark ball of fur barked once, as a hello.

“Minhyuk,” Kihyun repeated for the third time, his eyes becoming two slits in his face, his eyebrows furrowing together.

“Please don't get mad!”

Minhyuk had his arms raised in front of him, a pleading pout curling his lips, his eyes still sparkling with excitement because of the dog sitting on their sofa.

“He's gonna he a good boy! I'm gonna take care of him, I promise! Please, please don't get mad.”

Clutching his hands together in front of him, Minhyuk took some steps towards the kitchen, his bottom lip jutting out more and more as he got closer to Kihyun.

“I found him this morning on the street, when I came back from grocery shopping. He was sitting on the curb all alone, and I couldn't resist.”

“Of course,” Kihyun sighed, crossing his arms over his chest and stealing a glance at the animal, which was still quietly sitting on the couch, “Of course you couldn’t.”

“He was all alone, Kihyun,” Minyuk took another step forward, finally invading Kihyun’s personal space. Stopping himself from reaching out to cup his boyfriend’s wet cheeks, Kihyun gritted his teeth.

“ _I_ was the one that was alone when I got here earlier.”

Minhyuk’s eyes widened, guilt filling them as his mouth fell open in surprise. Before Minhyuk could form any type of apology, his lips already moving around one, Kihyun spoke again. “I missed you.”

Kihyun was the one pouting this time, and finally Minhyuk put his arms out to hug him close. For the first time in almost twenty days, Kihyun felt like he could finally breathe again. He shivered in Minhyuk’s embrace, because his boyfriend’s clothes were wet with rain and because he had missed being between those arms more than anything else. They clung to each other, breathing the other in, their bodies relaxing at the familiar contact.

“I missed you too, Ki.”

Minhyuk placed a kiss on top of Kihyun’s head and then let him go, his smile so big it lit up his whole face. The dog barked.

“Oh! Of course we didn’t forget about you, Stormy.”

“I can’t believe you brought a dog home.”

They got closer to the puppy, which had flopped down on his back and was staring at them, expecting belly rubs. Minhyuk complied, crouching down and combing his fingers through the black fur, his eyes still shining with barely contained happiness. Kihyun kneeled down on the carpet next to them.

“Can we keep him?”

Kihyun watched droplets of water fall down from his boyfriend’s black hair on the floor, and from the dog’s black fur on the sofa. Then, he cupped Minhyuk’s cheek and softly pecked the tip of his nose.

“If you promise you will take care of him, we can,” he smiled when Minhyuk’s grin grew wider, “I know you feel alone when I’m not here with you.”

There was always a desperate note to Minhyuk’s voice when they talked to each other over the phone while Kihyun was far away, a note that pulled at Kihyun’s heartstrings and made his mood sour. Minhyuk sounded exactly like an abandoned puppy, like he was sitting alone on the curb waiting for an owner that would probably never come back.

Kihyun always came back, because there was a rubber band tying him and Minhyuk together. The further Kihyun travelled away, the harder he came crashing down between Minhyuk’s arms once he was back home. Minhyuk knew that, but he couldn’t help feeling lonely when Kihyun left him behind.

“But I’m always happy when you’re back.”

“I’m happy to be back.”

When Minhyuk smiled at him, Kihyun couldn’t help but let his lips curl up in a mirror image, reaching out to comb Minhyuk’s hair back from his forehead while Minhyuk kept petting the black dog, who seemed completely at peace and in the right place in their living room. Maybe he was meant to be there.

“You should go and take a shower. I’ll towel Stormy dry,” Kihyun prompted Minhyuk, “There’s water boiling on the stove. I’m gonna make us dinner in a minute.”

“I missed you so much,” Minhyuk breathed against his lips, leaving a butterfly-kiss there and disappearing into the bathroom.

 

Rain was still pouring outside when Kihyun and Minhyuk found each other with their limbs entangled together, resting on the white sofa in their living room. Kihyun had dried it before dinner, making sure there were no stains, and then he had dried Stormbreaker, the dog letting him do whatever he pleased.

Minhyuk smelled of coconut, his skin soft under Kihyun’s touch, his chest warm against Kihyun’s back. _Their_ dog was lying next to their feet, his eyes closed, his chest rising and falling with the rhythm of his breathing. Kihyun kept stealing glances at him, making sure that he was comfortable.

“You like him!” Minhyuk breathed in his ear, quiet as not to wake the puppy. The giggle that erupted from Kihyun’s lips was unexpected for him too.

“I don’t know,” he started, craning his head to the side to fix his eyes in Minhyuk’s, “It feels right. It feels like home.”  
If love could burn, Minhyuk’s gaze would have set Kihyun on fire. Instead, Minhyuk pressed his lips against Kihyun’s, stealing his breath away.

“ _Y_ _ou_ feel like home,” Minhyuk said out loud, words that Kihyun always thought of but never spoke into existence. They kissed again, even if the angle was awkward and Kihyun’s neck was on the verge of breaking in half. The hole in Kihyun’s chest started to slowly mend, with every sweet peck, with every brush of lips, with every soft caress. Love was what was needed to put his heart back together, the love Minhyuk showed him by leaving pecks along his jaw and then down his throat, biting at his collarbone once he reached it.

Before he could realize it, he was with his back against the couch, Minhyuk hovering above him, eyes hooded. A black tuft of hair fell over his eyes, and Kihyun reached out to comb it back again, laughing a little when Minhyuk shook his head sideways, like a dog trying to dry its fur.

“Are you going to take after Stormbreaker?” Kihyun asked him, still clutching at the dark strands with one hand and caressing Minhyuk’s strong jaw with the other.

“When you’ll come back the next time, I’m gonna have a tail.”

They chuckled, Minhyuk bending his neck down to bump their noses together. Kihyun stole another kiss from his lips, and the next words from the tip of his tongue too. He swallowed down the _I love you,_ and then made sure to say it back by bringing Minhyuk even closer, their bodies molding together like they were never two separate entities to begin with.

“I'm glad to be finally here, with you,” Kihyun said out loud, because even though he wasn’t one for vocal affection, Minhyuk was. Minhyuk needed reassurance, he needed to be told he was important, he needed to hear he was missed, and he was loved. And that he was.

“I’m glad you're here,” Minhyuk nosed at his jaw, pecking the corner of it, “Finally, the storm is over.”

Kihyun knew his boyfriend wasn't talking about the storm raging outside, because the rain was still pouring and lightnings were still illuminating the night sky. They knew there was thunder raging outside, but in each other’s embrace, they couldn’t hear it. In their house, the night was cloudless, the air warm, their words softly spoken as not to wake the black dog sitting at the end of the couch.

Storms outside couldn’t break the peace in their home, because home was the feeling of being between the arms of the person they loved the most.

 

**Author's Note:**

> As usual, you can come scream at me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/kihoxbebe/) or [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/kihoxbebe) :3


End file.
